


Kiss Me When You're Sober

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin Singular Timeline [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Lin refuses to see a healer after getting injured during work, so Mako gives Kya a call.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Singular Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089293
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

Lin had been swinging from building to building in pursuit of a wanted triad member when a new recruit accidentally slammed into her.

While trying to make sure the new recruit wouldn’t die, she ended up crashing into the side of a building and falling several stories to the ground below.

Remarkably, she seemed relatively unscathed. There was a burning pain in her chest and left leg, but she ignored it. The workday was almost over and the hospitals were almost at max capacity.

When she returned to the station, Mako had asked if she wanted a healer, and seemed as though he wanted to argue when she refused one.

By the time the work day was over, the pain in the chief’s torso was almost unbearable, and she could hardly walk. Still, she didn’t want to go to a hospital. She could still walk, and she was almost certain that if she was admitted, she would be forced to go on medical leave.

That left the metalbender with one option; Kya. They had been close friends as children and were still on good terms, but she had been trying to avoid the older woman. For some reason, she seemed so beautiful after returning from her travels, and she was a dire distraction to the officer.

As her work day ended, she exited the building to find Kya standing outside, almost hidden in the niche made for the statue of Toph. “Agni, Lin! What is it with you and not getting medical attention?”

“How did you even know I was injured?” The police chief coughed, beginning to walk toward her apartment a couple blocks away.

“Mako called and explained what happened,” the most recent air nomad avatar’s daughter replied. “I’ll get you into the bathtub and see how much damage there is.”

They stepped into the lift and rode it up to the top floor. At that point, beads of sweat were starting to form on the younger woman’s forehead, and the healer was growing more concerned.

Once they were inside the apartment, Kya walked over to her liquor cabinet and started digging around for something strong.

“What are you doing?” Lin asked, already halfway to her bedroom.

“Well, Chief, I don’t suppose you have any medical grade painkillers on hand, considering that would be illegal,” the silver-haired woman snapped, pulling a bottle of cactus juice out of the cabinet. “This will have to do.”

They got to the master bathroom and Kya set the tub to start filling.

The cop tried bending off her armor without taking any of the cactus juice and swore loudly.

The older woman opened the bottle and handed it to her. “Drink up, Chief.”

“Try to fix me up enough that I’ll be back at work tomorrow,” the metalbender requested, bringing the bottle to her lips.

For a brief moment, the waterbender thought about how nice it would be to kiss the other woman. She pushed the thought aside and cleared her throat. “I make no promises, but I’ll try my best.”

Kya’s eyes widened as Lin continued to drink, and only managed to get the bottle away from her after she had downed over half the bottle’s contents.

By the time she had stored the bottle out of any inebriated person’s reach, the other woman was grumbling something under her breath while laying on the bathroom floor.

“Can you bend your armor off now?” The healer asked, kneeling down next to her and pulling her to sit up against the tub, which was now about three quarters of the way full.

She shut off the faucet and heard a distinct click that sounded like armor unlatching, but not of it hitting the floor.

The armor was unlatched, but still hanging off of the officer’s body.

Avatar Aang’s daughter sighed and got down on the floor next to the Beifong, carefully trying to remove the armor so she could begin the healing process.

“I know you’ve been away from Republic city for awhile, but you’re usually supposed to take someone out for dinner before trying to undress them,” Lin hiccuped. “Not that I mind.”

The older woman coughed and spluttered as she tried to process the statement. Lin was on cactus juice, which seemed to be overriding any filter she had and possibly making her delirious. “We can talk about that when you’re sober. Why don’t you get into the tub?”

The police chief, now clad in only a snug tank top and her uniform pants, followed the suggestion.

Finally, the healer was able to begin her work. The water began to glow as she moved through the stances, and a relaxed expression washed over the injured woman’s face.

The younger woman had broken a few ribs and fractured her femur. The armor they wore really wasn’t any help to cushion any hard impact.

Kya worked tirelessly to mend the bones and keep away her pain when the effects of the cactus juice began to wear off.

The slightly shorter woman was feeling much better after the healing session and stepped out of the tub, still feeling some of the juice’s effects and now more vividly aware of the acute pain in her leg.

The other woman bent the water out of her clothes and put her hand on the counter to balance herself, taking a few moments to rest before helping her friend to her bed.

Lin’s waist was encircled by the healer’s arm, and she turned her head to catch sight of the woman’s gorgeous profile.

When the waterbender eased her onto the bed, she still wasn’t thinking clearly. All she was thinking of was how much she wanted to kiss the waterbender.

The mildly inebriated police chief found herself back on her feet, pressing her lips to the other woman’s.

Kya smiled softly and gently pushed her back onto the bed. “I would love nothing more than to take you right now, but you’re injured and drunk. Kiss me when you’re sober, and then we’ll talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kya woke up early (well, early for her) the next morning on the surprisingly comfortable couch only to find that her patient was still asleep, though not very deeply so.

She decided to make breakfast for the two of them. It would give her an opportunity to spend more time with the beautiful woman and, more importantly, she would be able to make sure said beautiful woman didn’t try to go in to work while seriously injured.

She got out all the necessary utensils and ingredients to make a simple breakfast and set the water to heat up. 

After that, she started prepping the ingredients properly. Once the water was boiling, she eased the noodles into the liquid and went back to prepping the other ingredients to stir in with the noodles.

When everything was finally ready, she served them out into two bowls, at which point Lin appeared in the kitchen.

The shorter woman was walking with a barely perceptible limp and was holding her side, but dressed in her uniform nonetheless.

”You are not going to work today,” the healer stated firmly. “You still need at least a couple more healing sessions.”

The police chief glared and then walked forward, pressing her lips to the other woman’s and continuing to walk as she did so.

Kya caught her patient’s chiseled face in her hands and kissed her back, letting out only the smallest sound when her back hit the wall.

Lin let out a low chuckle as the taller woman broke the kiss to take a breath, face flushed deeply and breathing heavily. 

“I’m sober now,” the younger woman remarked, stealing a quick kiss.

The water-bender, still unable to control her blush, cleared her throat. “You should eat something.”

The injured woman followed her self-appointed caretaker to the dining table, where she sat down next to the woman and began to eat.

They focused on their food for the duration of the meal, eating their noodles quietly and trying not to get caught looking at the other woman.

When the two had finished the food, Lin looked over at the healer. “What is it you expect me to do today if you aren’t going to allow me to go to work?”

Kya leaned forward and kissed her, resting her hands on her face. “Could you try to be patient while I try to finish healing you?”

A soft smile tugged at the metal-bender’s lips. “I think I can manage that.”

The healer moved her patient over to the couch and kissed her lightly on the cheek, earning a faint blush. “Now, Chief, as good as you look in that uniform, I’m going to have to ask you to take it off so I can get to healing you.”

Lin bent her armor off into its usual neat stack. “How long is this healing stuff supposed to take?”

The darker skinned woman laughed lightly, reminded in that instant of the shorter woman’s impatience during their childhood. “At least a couple of hours.”

She sat down on the couch next to the other woman and bent healing water gently against her injured side. 

Rather than sitting in awkward silence while she worked, the silver-haired woman opted for conversation. “So, how much of last night do you remember?”

Lin was quiet for a moment. “You were waiting for me outside the station is where it gets a little hazy. Pain, cactus juice, less pain, and you telling me to kiss you when I was sober.”

”Now I know cactus juice doesn’t have nearly the same effect as alcohol in terms of a hangover, but the drink wasn’t pure cactus juice...” the taller woman thought aloud, her expert healing continuing in an almost absent-minded manner.

”I’m sober,” the police chief swore. “Though I would not at all mind kissing you again.”

Kya leaned in and kissed her lightly, using her free hand to cup her scarred cheek. “Neither would I. Now, I have a couple of questions. First and foremost, how long have you been open to the idea of kissing me?”

The metal-bender took a deep breath. “That’s a tough question. I think I’ve always found you attractive, but it didn’t even dawn on me that I liked women until well after you had gone on your adventures. After that, I didn’t really see you at all until around the time of that disaster with Unalaq and Vaatu. You were even more attractive than I had remembered, and you still are.”

The silver-haired woman smiled, continuing to heal the other woman. “I think I started seeing you as really attractive during that stunt bending all those pillars into the air after you got your bending back.”

Lin tensed slightly but relaxed a bit at the feeling of the soft hand on her shoulder. She was clearly still dealing with the trauma of whatever it was she had been put through in the time between her capture by and escape from Amon, but she was also clearly not ready to talk about it.

Kya kissed her cheek. “Before then, I had always seen you as sort of off limits, what with the not knowing you were interested in women and all. Changing subjects, this next part is going to hurt a little, alright?"

The police chief nodded, gritting her teeth as a burning sensation ignited within her ribs. The pain only lasted a few moments, and she let out a short breath when it was over.

"Are you alright?" The healer asked.

Chief Beifong nodded, this time reaching forward to pull the beautiful woman close as she kissed her.

The water-bender took no issue with this, instead taking a short break from the healing session to properly respond to the kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later the same day, Kya found herself in bed with the gorgeous woman.

Still nude from their interaction, she curled up next to the lighter-skinned woman. “I don’t believe that was the first time you’ve been with a woman.”

”And why is that?” Lin asked, accepting the additional physical contact. “Did I perform exceptionally or something?”

The healer nodded, kissing her cheek. “It’s a good thing your attraction to women isn’t public knowledge. I’d have a lot more competition if it was.”

”Competition for what?” The metal-bender murmured, leaning down to press her lips to her neck. Kya was a gorgeous woman, and she had no issue with taking part in a purely sexual relationship, but the thought of a romantic relationship made her a bit uneasy.

The older woman bit her lip lightly and brought her hand to the shorter woman’s hair as the sensitive darker skin of her neck was sucked. “I think it would probably be a competition for your attention. To be your partner in any way you would allow. You are practically every queer woman’s dream”

Lin continued to suck on her neck and slid her hand up the other woman’s tight stomach to her firm breasts and erect nipples.

Kya moaned. “Spirits, Lin. I’m still sensitive from last time.”

Chief Beifong ran her fingers back down the woman’s stomach and between those glorious legs that spread easily for her. She gently spread her labia and slid two fingers into her folds. “You’re so fucking wet. I can’t let this go to waste.”

The water-bender whimpered, naughty thoughts sending her closer to the edge.

Pulling out the slick-covered fingers, Lin began tracing circles around her clit. They started out slow but gradually became faster and tighter, only slowing down when she felt the taller woman was on the verge of completion.

After several minutes of teasing, the police chief slid her fingers back inside the tight, wet older woman. “Cum for me, Kya.”

The taller woman obliged, not bothering to stifle her moans as she came undone around her lover’s fingers.

The metal-bender pulled her close almost instinctively, growling possessively. She bit her lip lightly when slender hands moved along her own naked form. “Kya...ahh.”

”I just want to taste you,” the older woman whispered seductively, slipping her hand down between her partner’s legs.

Chief Beifong began breathing more heavily as a hand ran up along her inner thigh.

She watched quietly in anticipation as the gorgeous woman laying next to her moved down along the bed and lowered her head down between the spread pair of glorious, muscular legs she had been feeling just moments ago.

The shorter woman closed her eyes when shoulders pushed up against the back of her thighs, and she began to moan softly when she felt a tongue penetrate her folds. 

Kya chuckled lightly when those wonderful legs wrapped around her head, and she squeezed them hard to try diving deeper into the cunt in front of her.

Lin gasped loudly when her lover’s tongue made its way to her clit. This was taken as a sign to continue, and she was soon grasping the bedsheets as she had a powerful orgasm.

The water-bender moved back up to lay next to the other woman. “You taste amazing. I’m going to have to do that again sometime.”

* * *

Lin woke up alone, and the bed still smelled like Kya even though the empty space had already grown cold.

It was a bit early, even by her standards, so she allowed herself to be groggy.

A note was sitting on her nightstand, looking as though it was hastily scrawled out.

The note was from Kya, explaining that she really did enjoy the night and she hoped to see her again soon. It explained that she needed to get back to Air Temple Island and that she felt Lin was clear for office duty, but patrol and training were strongly advised against.

The police chief groaned and got out of bed, padding toward the shower to wake herself up better.

As the cold water washed over her, Lin mentally chided herself because it had only been one day and she was already developing feelings for this woman who she rarely ever saw.

She tried to stay focused on the issues that could arise with becoming involved with the other woman, but she couldn’t because this woman was _Kya_ , for spirits’ sake.

When she was done with her shower and standard morning routine, she stopped for a moment and let out an almost defeated sigh. There was no way she was going to be able to let Kya go.


	4. Chapter 4

Kya watched as a bored Lin didn’t pay attention to Bolin’s animated story. 

Lin had spent some time with Opal that morning, and the young Beifong had insisted her aunt come to the island.

The water-bender made her way over and cleared her throat. “That’s a wonderful story, Bolin. Do you mind if I steal Lin for a moment? I just want to check and make sure her ribs have healed properly.”

Bolin nodded, turning to talk to Meelo.

The queer older women managed to keep their composure until they were in Kya’s room and the door was locked. 

After taking off the armor that covered the top half of her body, the detective walked over and wrapped her arms around Kya from behind. She planted soft kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, only stopping when she saw the fabric of the dress strap was raised ever so slightly.

The police chief moved the strap to the side to reveal a small bandage, and she kissed the other woman on the cheek. “Are you alright?”

Her lover turned her attention from the healing water she had been preparing to the gorgeous woman wrapped around her and removed the bandage” “Oh, yes I just forgot to take it off earlier. Another air-bender had a little training incident and I happened to be in the vicinity. It wasn’t a major injury or anything so I didn’t see the point in wasting my energy.”

Lin kissed the space where the bandage had been and turned the taller woman around so she could kiss lips instead of a shoulder.

The healer smiled, happy to partake in such activities with the other woman. Before allowing herself to fall back on the bed, though, she made it clear that she really did intend to check the shorter woman’s injuries to see how they had healed over the past couple of weeks.

The police chief held her close, kissing her over and over. The kisses became softer and slower, more tender and sweet. “Would you like to come to my apartment on Friday for a date? Nothing fancy. Just take-out and a mover?”

Kya caressed her scarred cheek, returning the gesture of a soft, sweet kiss. “Absolutely. May I ask what the inspiration for this was?”

The metal-bender was silent for a moment as though looking to articulate a proper response. “I want to see you more.”

She held her breath, waiting to see if she had said the right thing, and let out a sigh of relief at the small smile that tugged at her lover’s lips. 

“Come on,” the water-bender murmured, planting a quick kiss on her lips. “I still need to check your injuries.”

Lin grumbled under her breath and sat up, waiting to receive specific instructions.

* * *

Pema leaned over toward her sister-in-law as soon as Ikki was out of earshot. “Alright, I’ve seen that look before. Who is it?”

The older woman all but choked on her tea. “Who is what?”

“The woman you’ve been seeing!” The non-bender tried to both whisper and exclaim at the same time.

Kya let her face fall into her hands and sighed in frustration toward her situation with Lin. “It’s complicated. She’s incredible, and she wants to spend more time together, but she’s not really out yet and we haven’t even been on an actual date.”

Pema thought for a moment. “That does sound complicated. Is telling this woman how you feel an option?”

The water-bender shrugged. “I guess, but I’m concerned that she won’t even be interested. Our first date isn’t until Friday.”

”Who suggested the date?” The younger woman asked.

”She did,” the taller woman informed.

”I don’t think she would have suggested a date if she wasn’t interested,” Pema assured.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday seemed as though it was taking forever to roll around, but it was finally time for the date.

A sharp knock echoed throughout the apartment, and Lin couldn’t seem to get to the door fast enough.

She expected to be nervous and was pleasantly surprised when that didn’t seem to be the case. Once she opened the door, she was greeted with a kiss on the cheek and the increasingly familiar sight of a certain beautiful woman.

Kya lifted a bag she was holding. “I brought a gift for later.”

Chief Beifong pointed at the takeout on the table. “I brought chow mein and movers. I wasn’t sure which kind of mover you would like so I picked up a couple different ones.”

After some brief deliberation, the queer women were sitting on the couch, eating their food, and watching a raunchy adult comedy on the little mover screen in Lin’s living room.

The taller woman swallowed a bite of food. “These are some good noodles. Where did you get them?”

”New place a couple blocks from the station,” the lighter-skinned woman explained. She finished her noodles only a little before her lover did, and they found themselves curled up together.

”Why did you pick today for our date?” The water-bender asked, kissing the other woman’s hand.

Lin shrugged. “I don’t have work tomorrow. I didn’t want to make that one of my concerns.”

The healer leaned over and caressed her lover‘s cheek before kissing her.

The shorter woman put an arm around her waist and allowed her fingers to tangle in her hair, letting herself be dominated within the kiss.

She soon found herself underneath her lover on the couch, and small, subtle touches we’re making her impatient.

Kya got up and quickly paused the movie, then returned to the incredible sight of her sexual partner blushing and breathing heavily.

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard a submissive moan escape the other woman’s lips once her knee slipped down between her legs.

The metal bender allowed herself to be walked backward into the bedroom while kissing without using seismic sense to ensure she wasn’t walked into anything.

By the time they reached the bed, her lover was kissing down her neck and tugging at her glorious tank-top.

The healer, able to tell how turned on the other woman was, wasted no time undressing her.

She kissed down along her lover’s neck and removed clothing as she went. The shirt and bra were discarded early on, but she stopped for a moment to admire the woman’s well-muscled stomach before going any lower.

After that, the water-bender remembered the gift she had brought and did away with the rest of the shorter woman’s clothing quickly before stepping out of her own dress.

* * *

Kya awoke the next morning to find that she had stayed the night at her lover’s apartment, and that said lover was still asleep, draped over her.

She reached over and gently began tracing the different scars that littered her incredible body. The scars were in many shapes, sizes, and locations, with varying shades indicating how old they were.

The healer’s finger froze over a long, dark scar along the base of her neck. This one was recent.

”That felt nice,” Lin murmured groggily. “Why did you stop?”

The older woman leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. “You have a new scar. I must have missed it last night, but it’s definitely recent. It looks irritated, too. May I treat it?”

Chief Beifong thought for a moment. She generally didn’t like receiving medical care because she didn’t want the attention and she didn’t want to waste the time of a healer who could be dealing with a more serious injury.

In this case, however, she did want the attention of the rather beautiful healer who had no patients at the moment.

She cleared her throat. “WillI be allowed to kiss you afterward?”

The water-bender chuckled softly and nodded, leaning in to kiss her again. “How did you get the scar, anyway? It’s under where your armor would be.”

”Our armor isn’t as effective as one might think,” the police chief explained. “The equipment hasn’t been updated in a while, and the triads have been finding new ways to get through the armor. We’ve been working with Asami to develop better stuff. The scar I believe you’re referring to is from lava.”

Kya pouted a little and bent water over to her hand. “Does it still hurt?”

Lin tilted her head up and stole a quick kiss. “Nothing I can’t handle.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lin growled at the report on her desk. It didn’t do anything to solve the problem, of course, but it did make her feel a bit better.

Overall crime fluctuated normally, but there had been a spike in hate crimes against those who identified with the LGBTQ+ community.

She pulled out a few old files for reference end got to work on a new memo to be posted on the announcement bulletin in the office.

Unsurprisingly, discrimination against anyone based on factors such as their bending abilities was illegal. While bending was the main focus of the law, it also covered things like skin tone and sexuality.

After writing out the memo a few times and changing the wording as she went, she was satisfied with her work.

The memo was essentially a reminder that hate crimes of any kind were illegal, and because of the increase in cases, the perpetrators were not to be let off easy under any circumstance. It should already have been that way, but the officers often had other priorities involving triads.

Chief Beifong walked out of her office and over to the announcement bulletin, where she made sure to put the memo front and center. She didn’t say anything about the memo, but as soon as the door to her office closed behind her, she could feel the vibrations of her officers all trying to get over to read it.

She looked over at the clock, which showed that it was 9 pm. There were no major cases open at the moment, so she decided to head home early.

The metal-bender left the station and picked up takeout from the nearby noodle restaurant before heading home.

As the front door of her apartment came into view, she spotted her lover sitting cross-legged with her back to the wall next to the door.

Chief Beifong unlocked the door with the flick of her thumb and cleared her throat. “Uh, Kya, what are you doing here? Not that I didn’t want to see you or anything, it’s just starting to get late, and I wasn’t expecting-“

The water-bender stood up and hugged her, letting out a deep sigh. “I have a headache, I wanted to see you, and I also wanted to talk to you.”

Lin nodded. “Well, I brought food, so we can talk over dinner.”

The queer women got inside the apartment and made quick work of preparing to eat. They sat across from one another, chopsticks and takeout boxes in hand as they ate and chatted.

”Is your headache feeling any better now?” The younger woman asked.

Kya nodded. “Healing has been a bit more frustrating with new non-bending advancements. Of course it’s wonderful that non-benders can treat certain things with medicines, but some of the new ones being whipped up by Varrick aren’t nearly as effective as seeing a bending healer.”

The detective nodded, recognizing that this was a tone where she wanted to express her annoyance rather than look for any solution yet.

“While I’m talking, I might as well go on to what I wanted to speak to you about.” The taller woman took a deep breath. “We’ve been seeing each other for a couple of months now, and I just wanted to know what you thought of us. We spend time together that’s not just sex, and I like you an irrationally large amount. I want to know how you feel.”

Lin stared for a moment, noodles in her mouth with the part hanging out still being guided by chopsticks. Her expression was somewhat akin to that of a deer caught in headlights.

She cleared her throat. “I hadn’t thought about it, to be honest. I like having sex with you, and I also like spending time with you. This has all been surprisingly comfortable for me. I know that I would miss you if this stopped.

”My position as Chief of Police complicates any personal relationship I may have in the sense that it would be heavily publicized,” the woman explained. 

“Though I wouldn’t be surprised if people already knew, I’m not out yet, and there would be a fair amount of backlash. If I were to come out in a romantic relationship with a woman, I would want to make sure that someone like Mako was prepared to take over in case I ended up needing to step down. Would you be willing to wait?” She asked

Kya brushed her fingers over Lin’s knuckles. “You are certainly worth waiting for, Lin Beifong, and I am absolutely willing to do so if that means I get to call you mine.”


End file.
